Shadows
by Creative Fox
Summary: For you I would die, but in the shadows I will lie. Onesided NatsukixMai, implied MaixTate. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer-****I do not own Mai Hime or any of the characters, only in my wildest dreams.**

**A/N-****This is my first Mai Hime fic so please be gentle. This is NOT a ShizxNat fic as I feel there are just too many of them. I am open-minded to different pairings and wanted to write something unique. I accept good hearted criticism and reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Shadows **

Mai and Tate. Tate and Mai. That's all I ever heard, or saw. Talking; laughing; kissing; holding hands. It was positively driving me mad, as my eyebrow furrowed and my forehead wrinkled as I looked on in disgust. To any passerby they seemed like the average happy couple, and I envied them. So fucking much. Well, not so much the them, but Tate. To take away, what everyone that saw her wanted. What I, wanted. Mai, that gorgeous girl Mai. She is perfectly shaped and divine in every way. Her body is that of a goddess. She has caught my eye many of times, in fact too many for my own good. How I wish she was mine, and I was hers, and that damn boy was out of the picture. I sigh, sitting more upright as I watch the birds savagely peak at the ground for remaining scraps of bread. I look up when I hear footsteps, and low and behold see the sickeningly uncute couple of Mai and Tate walk past me chatting away. I close my eyes for a split second breathing in the fresh air. I inhale.

"Be home for dinner by 7!" Mai calls out, orange hair cascading around her perfect face turned towards me.

_'Oh. So she noticed me this time.'_ I exhale. I open my eyes turning as well, and nod in recognition. I get up from the park bench I had been sitting on, and go for a walk with no destination in mind. I sigh, as my mind floats to the same topic it always does as of late. The incredibly hypnotizing girl that I have met through remarkable circumstances. The fiery Hime, Tokiha Mai. When I met her, I didn't know what to expect. And I still don't. She's constantly unpredictable, and that's one of the things I like about her. As our friendship grew, my love for her grew as well. Yes, I am in love with her. I have been for quite some time. The amethyst eyes she possesses have drawn me in, captivating me. If I could look in them forever, I would. Time goes by quickly as I view the setting sun in all of its natural inferno beauty, deciding to head home.

As I approach my shared apartment, I can't help but to wonder what the hell is going on in there as I hear what seem to be pots and pans falling. I shrug, and open the door shuffling myself inside. I drop the keys on the table when I stop, noticing now the hunched figure of Mai, balling like a baby without its pacifier in the kitchen. It wasn't so much the despair in her voice when she acknowledged my presence with a "Hi", and proceeded to wipe her wet face dry, hiding her tears indefinitely that night to continue cooking. It was the fact that she was crying. Hard. Like water thrashing down the cliff of a mountain. It bugged me to the point where I couldn't forget, and I couldn't act like nothing at all just happened.

"What's wrong?" I quickly rush to her side.

"Everything... Tate..." And that's all she gets out before she falls into a fit of sobs once more.

I put two and two together, and pull her into an embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist hushing her. I pull her to the living room softly setting her down on the couch before she falls asleep in exhaustion. I continue cooking what she started as my third and final roommate looks on in confusion, but says nothing and goes back to her business. I ponder this new knowledge. Mai and Tate were no more? Earlier today, they looked so happy. I gritted my teeth in anger. How could he do this to her? But at the same time, I knew now that she was single, and ever so on the market. And I couldn't help but smile that knowing smile-that maybe; possibly, I could have a chance with her despite our differences, personality and gender alike.

_'There is hope for me'_ I thought.

The phones shrill ring sounded, the echo of it bouncing off the walls. I pick the phone up looking at the Caller ID. Tate. Of course I wanted to pick up and put in a thing or two about what he did to Mai today. But instead, I did the wiser thing to do-simply ignored it and set the phone down on the table. It stopped ringing after a short while. I braced myself for when the answering machine began, and he left a message that I would surely delete once done.

"Hey Mai…I was thinking about what happened today. And I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for what I put you through. I don't know what I was thinking Mai. You're the perfect girl for me, and if you'd take me back I would be forever grateful to have someone like you in my life again."

I tune him out after those words were spoken, and the message he was leaving continued for another 5 minutes. I roll my eyes. To think what would happen if she heard this. Just when I thought the gods above were showing me a little light...I get screwed over again. I bring my shaking finger to the machine, pressing the delete button. I sigh in relief. I stop short once I hear Mai shift on the couch in back of me. I hear her moving left and right in anguish till she stops, muttering in her sleep,

"Tate...why? …Why Tate? I love you..."

A tear slips down my cheek. The pain, the excruciating pain that was a wound to my heart. It was like a dagger, twisting and turning without end. When she got out those words, I felt numb. And it dawned on me that I could never have her. She was in love with Tate. And they would get back together. It was their destiny. I would always be alone. This beautiful girl was not meant to be with me right now. So I will continue watching, waiting, hoping, in the shadows.


End file.
